Chris Master (One-shot's)
by D-Noire
Summary: Serie de one-shot's que vinieron a mi mente gracias a Chris Master.
1. El sueño de Chris

Marinette había aceptado cuidar al hermano menor de Nino debido a que él se lo pidió como favor.

Más que pedir fue una especie de suplica.

—¡Por favor, Marinette! ¡quiero salir con Alya y nadie más puede cuidarlo! Es un ángel, te aseguró que no te va a molestar —había poco menos que lloriqueado su amigo.

Ella aceptó.

Y ahí tenía al pequeño Chris dando vueltas por toda su habitación de un lado para el otro. Observaba todo. No dejaba de saltar y de querer jugar con todo, era muy inquieto el pequeño.

—Deberías jugar con los muñecos, seguramente te diviertes creando historias nuevas para los héroes —propuso Marinette.

—¡Esos muñecos son para niñas! —se quejó Chris.

—¿Acaso no te gustan Ladybug y Chat Noir? —preguntó Marinette un poco extrañada.

Ciertamente los niños pequeños se emocionaban mucho con la mención de los héroes de Paris. Muchos de ellos los admiraban al punto de disfrazarse como ellos, eran muy populares.

—Me gustan, pero no jugaré con esos muñecos —y sin nada más que agregar los arrojó al suelo con brusquedad.

Marinette los levantó, los revisó los guardó donde se supone deberían estar desde el principio. Estaba bastante claro que sería una tarde complicada.

Nino había definido a Chris como un pequeño angelito, pero resultaba ser todo lo contrario. Era inquieto y gritaba bastante. Resultaba incómodo estar con él.

—¡Mejor juguemos videojuegos! —Chris iba a tomar el control del juego, pero la azabache fue más rápida y se lo arrebató de las manos. Le dijo que era muy pequeño para esos juegos violentos.

En ese momento Chris quiso abrir su cofre secreto, ella no lo permitió y dijo la mentira más grande y creativa de su vida entera.

Fue al baño durante un momento.

—Chris me desespera más que Manon —se quejó Marinette —. No sé qué hacer con él —admitió dando un suspiro.

Tikki se lamentó un poco, entendía que algunos niños podían ser bastante estresantes.

—Encontrarás algo que hacer con él.

—Desearía que nos llevaríamos bien... —susurró la azabache.

Y en ese momento Tikki notó como el Kwagatama de Marinette comenzaba a brillar y como una luz repentinamente las envolvió a ambas.

Marinette había pedido un deseo desde el fondo de su corazón. Marinette había activado el poder de su regalo.

Repentinamente Marinette y Chris se encontraban en las calles de París. Y en ellas había soldados de juguete gigantes y de pieles verdes marchando.

—¡Mis soldados! —Chris corrió hacia ellos sintiéndose emocionado, quería ser el coronel.

Los parisinos observaban aquello con la boca abierta, era lo más extraño que alguna vez pudieron haber visto.

Marinette se sorprendió aún más al ver peces con forma de gato volando.

—¿Esto es un sueño? —preguntó Marinette repentinamente a su kwami.

—Digamos que los sueños de Chris se están convirtiendo en realidad —Tikki no quería confesarle a Marinette el poder sagrado del Kwagatama. Aún era demasiado pronto.

—¿Es como una akumatización?

—No.

Marinette se relajó y decidió pensar que todo eso se debía simplemente a a algún poder secreto que Tikki poseía. Así que decidió simplemente seguir a Chris en esa alocada aventura.

—¡Queremos chocolates! —pidieron los soldados a Tom.

—¿Chocolates? —Tom abrió sorprendido sus ojos al ver ese montón de soldados. Pensó que estaba soñando.

—¡O nos da chocolates o rompemos todo! —amenazó un soldado.

Tom se quedó quieto debido a la estupefacción que sintió en ese momento. Cuando vio a los soldados caminando, pensó que realmente se había vuelto loco. Se desmayó de inmediato.

Los soldados sacaron todos los chocolates que encontraron.

—Chico, hay peces gato volando por el cielo.

—Plagg, tengo que tocar piano, no hay tiempo para bromas —regañó Adrien a su kwami.

Plagg utilizó parte de sus poderes y consiguió abrir la ventana un poco. Uno de esos peces entró volando y Adrien pegó un grito ante la visita de esa criatura tan extraña.

—¡Es horrendo!

—No todos los gatos son tan hermosos como yo.

—¡O como yo! —y en ese preciso momento se transformó en Chat Noir.

Chris había encontrado un muñeco de un perrito que también cobró vida. El perro hablaba y trataba de modo tierno al niño. Entonces, él se subió a su lomo. Marinette se subió a un dinosaurio de juguete gigante.

—¿Adónde iremos? —preguntó Marinette.

—Hablaremos con él —respondió Chris.

Llegaron a la pista de patinaje y ahí estaba Chat Noir. Chat se extrañó al no toparse con Ladybug, pensó que ella estaría ahí.

Marinette se sorprendió al ver a Chat Noir ahí, se supone que no estaban con ningún akuma. Todo eso era demasiado extraño.

Chat vio a Chris y se sorprendió al verlo sobre un perro. ¿Acaso estaba soñando despierto? Pero al ver a Marinette sobre un dinosaurio se sorprendió aún más y se apresuró hacia ella.

—¡Nunca te subas a un dinosaurio! —la tomó entre sus brazos y la bajó de ese dinosaurio con suma delicadeza.

Tenía malos recuerdos gracias a los dinosaurios. Jamás olvidaría cuando pensó que su amada Lady había muerto devorada por uno de ellos.

—¿Qué sucede, Chat Noir? —preguntó confundida la azabache.

—Eso quisiera saber. Todo es extraño y no veo ningún villano contra el cual pelear —se extrañó Chat Noir.

—¡El villano es Santa Claus! —exclamó Chris —bajo del perro y se dirigió rápidamente hacia los demás —. ¡Se supone que debería estar aquí, pero no está! —se cruzó de brazos sintiéndose enojado.

—Este es tu sueño, Chris —las palabras de la azabache confundieron a todos los presentes.

Chat Noir no entendía cómo es que se encontraba supuestamente dentro de un sueño. Tikki sintió deseos de golpear a su portadora y Plagg por dentro reía al percibir todos los pensamientos confusos de Adrien.

—¿Mi sueño?

Y en ese momento todo el ambiente cambio.

—¿Un dinosaurio? —Phillipe también se extrañó bastante al descubrir un dinosaurio en su pista de patinaje.

El dinosaurio al verlo quiso atacarlo, por lo que el famoso patinador no tuvo más opciones que ¡patinar por su vida!

Mientras tanto nuestros queridos protagonistas terminaron en el cielo, en lo más alto. Estaban en un mundo de lego.

—Lego... —pensó Chat Noir con algo de asco.

Marinette se sintió sobre un gran arcoíris. Todo eso era demasiado colorido y podía marear un poco, o quizás bastante.

Era todo un mundo de lego.

—¡Solo falta algo para que todo sea perfecto!

Y así fue como aparecieron muñecos gigantescos de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Chat Noir se posicionó frente a Marinette. Por alguna razón esos muñecos le dieron mala espina.

Apareció un avión, un trono y muchas pelotas por doquier.

Chris estaba muy feliz.

—¡Todo es increíble! —canturreó Chris.

Chat Noir frunció el ceño, no le gustaba para nada esa famosa película de los Legos.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —susurró Chat Noir.

—Chris juega a ser el Rey del mundo —respondió Marinette de modo obvio.

Chat rodó sus ojos.

—¿Tiene sentido para ti?

Chat se acercó a la figura que se parecía a él y en ese momento, el juguete al sentirse amenazado activó su poder. Chat Noir comenzó a correr porque no quería saber si el poder era real o no.

Cuando Marinette se dio la vuelta, Chris estaba jugando con un robot gigantesco. Marinette sintió deseos de que todo eso acabará, pero nada cambiaba.

—Chris, creo que es hora de volver.

—¿Volver? —él niño rió —, ¡jamás!

Marinette estaba en problemas. Chat Noir también.

Chris estaba sumamente feliz.

Pero... Marinette tenía un plan.

—¡Si regresamos te dejaré jugar!

El Kwagatama brilló nuevamente. Tikki suspiró aliviada.

La luz envolvió a los tres presentes. Y finalmente Tikki pudo respirar con tranquilidad. Aunque Plagg se sintió decepcionado de que la diversión haya acabado.

Marinette y Chris abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y se observaron con sorpresa. Ninguno de ellos supo si hablar o si permanecer en silencio. Simplemente se miraban y gracias a sus miradas comprendían que pensaban en lo mismo, en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La puerta se abrió de modo precipitado y repentinamente Tom entró.

—¿Alguien podría decirme si vinieron soldados verdes o no? —preguntó completamente sudado y nervioso.

Chris empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

Marinette observó a su padre con sorpresa y Tom al percibir esa mirada se molestó.

—¡Ustedes me jugaron una broma! —reclamó el adulto enojado.

—¿Una broma? —Marinette también se enojó.

—¿De dónde sacaron a esos soldados?

Así fue como padre e hija se enfrascaron en una discusión un tanto extraña, pero divertida para Chris.

Mientras Adrien no dejaba de hablar con Plagg, le estaba contando su raro y loco sueño. Era algo bastante extraño.

—Niño, es demasiado obvio lo que sucede aquí… —pausa para agregar tensión —... te estás volviendo loco.

—¡Plagg! —reclamó Adrien de inmediato —. ¡No estoy bromeando! Te aseguro que todo lo que te cuento fue un sueño, fue tan real que...

Y Adrien comenzó a hablar sin parar.


	2. Segundo en la lista

"Ladybug es la chica mejor portada en el mundo entero."

Al escuchar aquello salir de la boca de Santa Claus, claro que Chat Noir se sintió muy feliz por su amada. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo increíble que ella era. Era única, era asombrosa.

Ella merecía todo el mérito y todo el éxito del mundo. Ladybug era sensacional, lo sabía.

Pero...

¿Qué había de él?

Mejor dicho: ¿qué había de ellos?

Adrien era un chico excelente. Había perdido a su madre y al perder a su madre inevitablemente perdió a su padre también, esa separación y ese frío entre ellos no era lindo.

Adrien complacía en todo a su padre. Era modelo, aunque no le gustaba del todo. Y también había estudiado durante mucho tiempo en casa. Él hacía lo que fuese con tal de ver a su padre.

¿Acaso eso no era suficiente?

Y ni hablar de Chat Noir.

Exponía su vida al peligro cada día. Intentaba proteger París a costa de su propia vida. Y no solo eso, siempre protegía a Ladybug, daría su vida por ella.

¿Eso tampoco contaba?

Se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo.

—Santa, ¿por qué no soy el mejor niño del mundo? —preguntó sin poder controlar más el dolor en su pecho.

Santa lo miró y le sonrió de medio lado.

—No debería hacer esto, pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Chat Noir, tú eres el segundo mejor portado en todo el mundo.

Se sintió feliz.

Al menos también aparecía en esa lista. No era el primero, pero era el segundo. Eso significaba que él era suficiente, que todo lo que hacía sí valía algo.

No pudo evitar sonreír y soltar todo el aire que había guardado sin darse ni cuenta.

—Solo que hay algo que te impide ser el primero.

Santa se fue y su sonrisa también.

¿Qué podría ser ése algo?

Ahora tenía una nueva duda en mente.


	3. Alya y Nino

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban comiendo un helado mientras esperaban a que las horas siguieran con su transcurso.

Habían comprado entradas al cine, verían una película juntos. Era una cita. Ambos estaban nerviosos, aunque felices.

Alya estaba feliz de poder estar con Nino. Antes lo consideraba como un hermano, pero eso había cambiado al conocer el lado romántico del moreno. Era asombroso, aunque algo torpe también.

—¿Crees que Marinette podrá con Chris? —preguntó nervioso.

Una de las cualidades de Nino era que amaba a su familia y se preocupaba mucho por todos sus familiares. Amaba a su pequeño (aunque odioso) hermanito.

Suspiró con cansancio.

—Ella cuida a la hija de Nadja, podrá con Chris.

—Pero Chris es un rebelde incorregible —suspiró Nino.

Lo sabía.

Conocía bien las bromas pesadas que ese niño consideraba graciosas. Jamás olvidaría la tarde en la que le tiró un sapo en su camisa. Fue raro y se sintió asqueroso.

Jamás pensó que el hermano menor de su novio sería un rebelde, menos aún considerando que Nino es torpe y tierno. No se parecen en nada.

—Marinette sabrá cómo cuidar de Chris —entonces sonrió con malicia —. Si empieza a hablar de Adrien y su amor, Chris probablemente se tirará por el balcón.

Ambos se rieron de eso a carcajada limpia.

Chris odiaba el amor. Por esa misma razón no se llevaba muy bien con Alya, siempre intentaba hacerle bromas pesadas y por eso mismo, ella no lo podía cuidar.

De ese modo comenzaron a recordar viejas bromas del niño y a reír de lo mal que siempre terminaban los planes de ese chico.

Siguieron comiendo helado y cuando la hora llegó, fueron a ver la famosa película. Muy juntos, como toda pareja.

La mano de Nino temblaba. Alya pensó que ese chico era realmente especial.


	4. Regalos

Una clase como cualquier otra la profesora Bustier les había hablado sobre el futuro y sobre como los talentos que uno tiene pueden crear grandes sonrisas y grandiosos recuerdos.

Ella sabía bien que era buena cocinando. Pero eso no era muy útil en el presente, porque si guardabas comida, la comida más adelante se pudriría. Eso era inevitable.

Pero su segundo talento era la costura.

Gracias a las revistas y a las cientos de fotos, ella podía crear grandes prendas para el amor de su vida, su hermoso Adrien.

—Una vez le di una bufanda, ¿por qué no hacer el juego completo?

Estuvo durante más de una semana cosiendo prendas para Adrien. Él tenía la bufanda, pero ahora también tendría guantes y un gorro a juego, todo de color celeste.

Más adelante pensó en las orejeras.

Y luego se dio cuenta de que quizás en algún momento del futuro sus sueños se harían realidad y ellos se casarían, crecerían juntos.

Así que cosió más ropa. De todo un poco en realidad, trajes formales, trajes informarles. Fue increíble.

Pero no podía tener todo eso en su habitación.

Sorprendió mucho a sus padres cuando llegó a casa con un cofre. Pero ellos no preguntaron nada, le daban su espacio a su hija. Tom simplemente subió el cofre a la habitación de su hija.

Marinette tenía todas las prendas envueltas.

Cada una había sido hecha con todo el amor y cariño del mundo. Adrien tendría de todo, trajes de baño incluidos. Ahora siempre tendría algo para cada ocasión necesaria.

—¡Siempre me tendrá presente! —pensó sonrojándose inevitablemente.

Luego pensó en sus hijos.

Hugo, Emma y Louis también necesitarían ropa, ¿o no? Quiso coser prendas para sus pequeños también, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que quizás no serían tres hijos y podría ser un niño solamente o tal vez una niña.

Decidió no adelantarse tanto.

Pero sí cosió algunas prendas para el hámster. El pobre no podía estar desnudo por la vida.


	5. ¡Yo soy más desagradable!

Chris no dejaba de correr y saltar por toda la habitación. Marinette se sentía algo desesperada, sentía que tenía un huracán personal y eso no estaba bien.

—Eres peor que Manon —se quejó Marinette sentándose en el suelo aún con los muñecos en la mano.

—¿Quién es Manon? —Chris se detuvo por un momento.

Marinette suspiró algo cansada.

—Manon es una niña a la que cuidó en...

Chris dio un salto y rápidamente se acercó al rostro de Marinette.

—¡¿Me estás comparando con una niña?! —preguntó mientras fruncía su ceño notablemente enojado.

Ella evitó reírse en la cara del niño. Aunque su actitud lo ameritaba.

—Esa niña es terrible, te lo aseguro.

Chris se cruzó de brazos de modo desafiante.

—Dime más.

Marinette alzó una ceja y pensó en qué podría decir.

—Pues... es algo gritona, salta por todas partes y le gusta que se haga lo que ella quiere o sino sencillamente empieza a llorar.

Chris negó con la cabeza.

—¡Llora! —exclamó —. Tenía que ser una niña.

—¿Qué tiene que sea una niña?

—¡Es que las niñas son tan extrañas! —se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos.

Tikki observaba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Marinette se sentía aliviada de que el niño se comportará de modo un poco más tranquilo.

—Pues tú también eres algo desagradable —lo dijo en tono divertido.

—¿Algo?

—Manon te gana.

Los ojos de Chris se abrieron un poco más debido a la sorpresa que esa afirmación le causó.

—¡Eso nunca! ¡ninguna niña me ganará jamás!

Y gracias a Marinette, Chris se volvió aún más loco que antes. Empezó a correr, a gritar y a saltar por todas partes.

Incluso saltaba en su cama.

—¡Todo es increíble! —comenzó a cantar.

Marinette se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de lo que había provocado.

—¡Algún día quiero conocer a Manon! —gritó Chris —. Tengo que demostrar que soy el más desagradable.

¿Acaso eso era bueno?

Claro que no.

Marinette pensó en que esa era la peor idea de todas. Con lo berrinchudos que eran ambos niños seguramente ambos terminaban siendo akumatizados y eso ya sería demasiado.

Aunque probablemente Nino tendría que soportar a Chris pidiéndole conocer a Manon cada día y a una furiosa Alya, con ella, claramente.

—¡Todo me sale mal! —se lamentó.


	6. Regalo

Marinette en su momento había inventado esas supuestas reglas sobre la Navidad. Lo único que quería era proteger su secreto, porque no quería que los demás pensarán que se había vuelto loca.

Ella misma sabía que sus sentimientos probablemente no fuesen correspondidos, era algo poco probable. Pero ella era feliz con ese dolor constante.

Solo que había dicho algo que jamás creyó sería cierto. "Ladybug es la niña mejor portada de todo el mundo." Y después de todo... era cierto.

Ella como Marinette siempre intentaba ayudar a todo el mundo. Como a Juleka, con la maldición de la foto. O a unir a Nathaniel y Marc. Incluso ayudó a Chloé con su madre.

Pero también sabía que tenía defectos e inseguridades que la hacían actuar mal en ocasiones, incluso sin darse cuenta. Como cuando robó el celular de Adrien por ese mensaje de voz, eso definitivamente no había estado bien.

O sus celos que la hacían actuar mal.

—Santa. ¿Por qué soy la mejor portada? —preguntó algo asustada.

Santa parpadeó algo confundido debido a la pregunta.

—Salvas a París a diario, eso te hace una niña increíble.

—Chat Noir también salva a París a diario, también es increíble —defendió Ladybug.

Santa sonrió y asintió. No podía haber dos personas en el mismo lugar, eso estaba claro. Por esa misma razón, Chat Noir ocupaba el segundo lugar de la lista.

—He cometido errores siendo Ladybug, errores que no deberían darme el privilegio de ser la primera en la lista —ella suspiró derrotada —. En una ocasión traté muy mal a una compañera, ella mentía mucho y estaba con él chico de mis sueños.

Había tratado mal a Lila por culpa de sus celos, le había gritado mucho y no supo bien cómo contenerse. Eso no había estado bien. Claro que las mentiras de Lila tampoco lo estaban.

Aunque ahora que pensaba en ello, recordaba lo que sucedió en Camaleón y se sentía orgullosa al saber que su Adrien era inteligente y tampoco creía en las mentiras de esa víbora.

—Y recuerda que también te trate mal a ti, en todo eso de Pire Noel —le recordó ella —. ¡Ataqué a Santa! Eso me debería tener en la lista de los peores portados por siempre.

Santa Claus rió con su característico "Jo-Jo-Jo!"

Ladybug se sintió un poco ofendida ante esa risa, pero decidió no demostrar su enfado. No quería tener más problemas de los que pensaba ya tenía.

—Haces cosas malas, por las razones correctas.

Ladybug frunció un poco su ceño. ¿Acaso eso tenía sentido?

—Trataste mal a esa chica, pero luego le pediste perdón. Aprendiste de tú error.

Eso era cierto, había aprendido de su error. Aunque la que no había aprendido nada de su error había sido Lila, ella seguía mintiendo.

—Y cuando me atacaste a mí, intentabas ayudar a tú amigo.

Ella asintió, eso también era cierto.

—Eres una buena chica, nunca dudes de eso —Santa le tocó el hombro —. Solo tienes que aprender a no actuar sin antes pensar más la situación.

Todo el drama de la batalla había acabado. Marinette volvía a ser ella misma.

Se encontraba sentada en su balcón observando todo a su alrededor. Sonreía con algo de nostalgia y pensaba en lo que había sucedido.

Gracias a su poder, había renunciado a su regalo navideño. Todo con tal de que el hermano de Nino fuese feliz y dejará de estar akumatizado.

"No tendrás ningún regalo está Navidad" —había mencionado Santa Claus.

No lo pensó del todo bien en ese momento. Le había dolido un poco, solo un poco.

Pero ese era el precio de salvar París, renunciar a algunas cosas comunes que cualquier otro adolescente sí tendría. Sus notas bajaban, su vida social no era muy activa.

Pero... no le importaba. Ser Ladybug era su responsabilidad y ella amaba todo eso.

Además, ¿qué tiene de malo renunciar a un regalo? Ella ya tenía cientos de regalos a diario. Sus padres se amaban y a ella también, tenía grandes amigos, tenía un enamorado por el cual luchar y sus sueños poco a poco se cumplían.

Ella tenía más que un simple regalo. Estaba bien. Siempre estaría bien.


	7. La lista

No. No. No. Y, oh, ¡vaya sorpresa! Aún no.

No podía creer que su nombre no estaba entre los primeros lugares de la lista. Ladybug, Chat Noir y bla, bla, bla. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba Nino? Leía y leía pero aún no encontraba nada. ¡Eso no estaba nada bien!

Él era un buen chico. Tenía amigos, tenía una novia y tenía un sueño. ¡Incluso cuidaba de su hermano!, y él sí que era un dolor de cabeza.

—Viejo, ¿por qué no estoy entre los primeros de la lista? —reclamó Nino.

"Viejo", Santa levantó las cejas con confusión. Nunca antes le habían dicho viejo en su cara. Nino no se dio cuenta de que había utilizado esa palabra.

—Soy un buen chico, tengo amigos, tengo una novia y cuidó a mi hermano. Bueno, a veces me desespera y necesito ayuda —admitió —. Pero aún así soy bueno.

Santa seguía algo enfadado porque le había dicho viejo, solo lo escuchaba. Era Santa, se supone que debía repartir felicidad. Pero le causaba gracia ver a Nino actuando así.

—Por favor dime que al menos estoy antes que Chloé —sus ojos demostraban miedo —. O antes que Lila, esa chica sí que es mentirosa. Yo no miento.

Nino parecía estar por llorar.

Santa iba a responder, pero decidió que era momento de ir a ayudar al ver como se llevaban atado a Chat Noir.

—¡Nos vemos, viejo! —se despidió Santa y se fue volando en su trineo mágico.

Nino no lo podía creer.

¡Santa Claus le dijo "viejo"! ¡Santa Claus era la onda!

—¡Dime que estoy antes que Lila o Chloé! —gritó. Pero ya era muy tarde —. Al menos antes que Alya —susurró.

—¿Antes que yo? —Alya se cruzó de brazos enfadada.

Nino maldijo haber dicho eso. Ahora tendría que lidiar con una novia enojada y eso era aún peor que un hermano akumatizado y un posible regaño de tus padres.


	8. El parque

Marinette había optado por sacar a Chris un rato a dar una vuelta. Su habitación tenía demasiadas cosas que él podría romper o arruinar.

Así que ahora mismo se encontraban en el parque. Chris no quería jugar en ningún juego, era algo realmente desesperante.

—¡Son juegos para bebés! —se quejaba cruzado de brazos sentado en el pasto.

Genial, tendría que lavar el pantalón. O explicarle a Nino que su hermano no quería jugar a nada y por eso terminó así de sucio.

—¡Eres un niño! —le respondía ella.

—¡Yo no soy un niño! —se defendía él.

De pronto escucharon unas risas cercanas. Ambos observaron a quien se reía y Marinette la fulminó con la mirada, justamente tenía que aparecer ella.

—Marinette Dupain-Cheng, no puedes ni siquiera con un niño. Qué ridícula eres —Chloé empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

Marinette hizo puños sus manos, Chloé realmente le parecía desagradable. Ella era peor que Chris.

Chris pensaba que Marinette era pesada, pero al menos Marinette no tenía una risa tan molesta.

—¡Ya deja de reír! —gritó un enfadado Chris —. ¡Tienes una risa de bruja que me molesta mucho!

Los ojos de Chloé se abrieron de par en par y automáticamente dejó de reír. En cambio Marinette sí rió.

—¿Tienes idea de con quién estás hablando? —le preguntó amenazante al niño.

—Con una bruja, obvio.

—¡Soy la hija del Alcalde!

Chloé parecía estar haciendo un berrinche. Era increíblemente molesta.

—Pareces una bruja con todo eso en tú cara —dijo Chris.

Marinette se empezó a reír y Chris sonrió con satisfacción. Ver el enojo en el rostro de esa rubia se sentía satisfactorio.

—¡No te rías! —le dijo a Marinette con voz fuerte —. Al menos yo tengo estilo y no estoy vistiendo harapos como ustedes.

—Eso tiene arreglo.

Antes de que Marinette pudiese hacer algo, Chris comenzó a lanzar tierra a la ropa de Chloé. Chloé gritaba, pero él no se detenía.

Marinette sabía que eso estaba mal, por lo que lo tomó entre sus brazos y evitó que continuará con su hazaña. Aunque con toda sinceridad: Chloé nunca se había visto mejor.

—¡Papi! —Chloé se fue corriendo.

—¡Y no vuelvas! —gritó Chris.

Marinette lo bajó y lo regañó levemente, le dijo que hacer eso estaba mal.

—A ti también te dio risa —se defendió él dejando callada a la azabache —. Además, lo merecía. Ella es desagradable con esa voz de princesa. Tú solo eres molesta.

Y sin poder evitarlo, ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¡Adrien!

Chris corrió donde Adrien se encontraba y ambos chocaron los puños, se saludaron de modo amistoso.

Marinette le explicó que estaba cuidando a Chris. Adrien molestó un poco a Chris con que ellos estaban en una cita, era divertido ver como tapaba sus oídos y corría de un lado al otro.

Adrien los acompañó. Los tres jugaron en el parque, estaban jugando a las carreras. Chris amaba correr.

—Marinette es buena, ella es una de mis mejores amigos.

Genial, hasta frente a un niño la friendzoneaba Adrien.

Pero de ese modo se ganó la confianza del niño. Así que le debía una a Adrien.

Incluso le contó la historia de su juguete favorito, el Coronel Hueso. Ese juguete antes había sido de Nino y él se lo regaló en su primer día de jardín de niños, le dijo que él lo cuidaría por siempre.

Después de todo, estar con Chris no fue tan malo. Chris le dio su merecido a Chloé. Y aparte de eso, gracias a él pudo estar casi toda una tarde con Adrien.

¡Adrien era tan tierno con los niños! ¡algún día sería un grandioso padre!


	9. Videojuegos

Chris realmente quería jugar videojuegos. Marinette no quería permitir que el niño jugará porque Nino había dicho que no y prácticamente Nino era quien mandaba, él era el hermano de Chris.

—No puedes jugar porque eres muy pequeño —dijo Marinette.

Chris suspiró. Realmente odiaba ese argumento tan ilógico.

—En ese caso tú eres muy vieja —se defendió él sacándole la lengua a la chica.

—¿Muy vieja? Pero si apenas tengo catorce —que te digan vieja es peor a que te digan señora, qué horror —. Aún no soy mayor de edad.

Chris notó que ese era el punto débil de Marinette: la edad.

—Eres muy alta —se paró al lado de la chica que intentaba mantener la calma, en su rostro se notaba el enojo que estaba naciendo —. Además tienes catorce, eres toda una abuela.

Se escuchó el crujido en los dientes de Marinette. Chris evitó reír, tenía que continuar con eso de enojar a su niñera. Todo iba bien hasta ahora.

—¡Perdón! Mamá dice que no hay que faltarle el respeto a los mayores. Eres una abuelita, no abuela.

Marinette refunfuñó algunas maldiciones y se movió por la habitación dejando escapar todo el enojo que sentía. Chris se permitió reír de modo leve, eso había sido realmente gracioso.

Nino también se enojaba cuando le decía viejo, pero él lo acusaba con su madre y ahí acababa todo. Aquí no había con quien acusarlo, todo estaba a su favor.

—¿Por qué me dices abuelita?

—Tú dices que yo soy muy joven y se supone que los videojuegos son para los niños como yo, no para los viejos como tú.

Ese niño...

Marinette suspiró y negó con a cabeza.

—Los videojuegos de pelea no son para niños.

—¿Por qué? Deberías ver lo bueno que soy.

En ese momento Chris adoptó una posición tipo karateca y derribó el maniquí de la habitación de Marinette. Él sonrió. Ella corrió para levantar su maniquí.

—¡Nino dijo que no podías jugar! —gritó ella al borde de perder su paciencia. Era mucho peor que Manon.

—¿Solo porque Nino es pésimo con los videojuegos yo no puedo jugar?

Marinette rió.

Es que Nino realmente era malo en los videojuegos, era como todo un noob. Realmente era fácil derrotarlo, era lento y se ponía nervioso.

—Mi hermano es terrible con los videojuegos, papá siempre lo vence.

Ambos rieron. ¡Pobre, Nino!

—Yo creo que mi abuelo también podría vencerlo, y eso que él tiene una enfermedad con la que sus manos tiritan.

—¡Chris! ¡no te rías de mí!

Marinette puso rostro serio y dejó de reírse de su amigo. Vio como Alya también aguantaba las risas y notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de Nino, estaba avergonzado.

—¡No es culpa mía que seas lento como tortuga!

Los ojos de Nino se abrieron de par en par. ¿Chris conocía su secreto?

—¿Tortuga? Yo no tengo nada que ver con las tortugas. Digo, ni siquiera me gustan —hablaba demasiado rápido —. Una vez una tortuga mordió mi nariz, desde entonces no me gustan. Y...

—¡Veamos si me atrapan!

Chris bajó las escaleras corriendo. Todos dejaron de ver a Nino y abrieron la boca con sorpresa. ¡Chris era todo un huracán!

—¡Yo soy bueno jugando! —gritó repentinamente Nino.

—Claro que sí, mi amor.


	10. Ser grande

Chris continuaba corriendo de un lado para el otro. Marinette se sentía algo cansada de tener que perseguir al niño. Resultaba un poco gracioso pensar en que había combatido contra cientos de akumatizados y un niño parecía peor que todos ellos.

—Ya te dije que no puedes jugar ese tipo de videojuegos, eres solo un niño.

"Niño." Chris realmente odiaba esa palabra, lo ponía de muy mal humor y le daban ganas de patear todo.

—¡No soy un niño! —exclamó mientras daba saltos lleno de rabia —. ¡Dejen de decir lo contrario! —y se cruzó de brazos.

Marinette rodó los ojos y dejó salir un suspiro. Ese niño sí que podía comportarse de manera extraña.

—Eres un niño.

—¡Ya te dije que no lo soy!

Chris se paró al lado de Marinette y se sintió bajo, odiaba bastante su estatura.

—Soy grande, pero soy bajo —se defendió. En ese preciso momento se sentó en el suelo manteniendo sus brazos cruzados.

Marinette pensó que al menos había dejado de correr, porque ya la tenía nerviosa. Podía romper cualquier cosa.

—¿Sabes lo que es ser grande? —le preguntó ella.

—Ser grande es poder salir solo y hacer lo que quieras. ¡Ah! Y tener dinero para comer mucho helado.

La inocencia de un niño. Ella no pudo evitar reír levemente ante esa respuesta tan soñadora.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Es solo que ser grande no es tan fantástico como tú lo mencionas —Marinette también se sentó en el suelo, pero con las piernas cruzadas —. Cuando eres grande tienes que ir al colegio.

—¡Ahí es donde conoces a todos tus amigos!

—Ese es el lado bonito —ella le dio la razón —. Pero también hay un lado feo. Te dejan tareas, tareas de investigaciones largas donde tienes que escribir mucho —el ceño de Chris se frunció. Nino nunca había mencionado que la tarea era demasiada, Nino era un mentiroso —. Además, te hacen pruebas para ver si entendiste bien la materia o no.

Eso no sonaba bonito.

—Mientras eres un niño puedes jugar con tus juguetes, correr por todas partes y portarte un poco mal —Chris sonrió ante eso —. Pero cuando ere grande no puedes jugar así como así, tienes que ser más serio y responsable.

—¡No! —Chris tapó su boca con espanto, ser grande sonaba espantoso.

—Y cuando eres grande es cuando empiezas a sentir atracción por...

—¡Basta! ¡no hables del amor!¡odio eso!

—...las niñas —finalizó Marinette.

Chris se levantó del suelo y empezó a correr de un lado al otro con los oídos tapados mientras manifestaba el asco que el amor le causaba, estaba completamente asqueado y asustado.

Tikki se sintió mal por el niño y recriminó silenciosamente la actitud de su portadora, aunque bien sabía que Marinette no había dicho ninguna mentira. Crecer era básicamente todo eso y más. Al menos no mencionó que debes ayudar a tus padres y ya mucho después buscar un empleo.

—¡No quiero ser grande! ¡yo quiero ser un niño por siempre! —exclamó Chris que continuaba corriendo por todas partes.


	11. Paternidad

Ladybug había observado la actitud e Chat Noir con Chris y no había podido evitar sonreír.

Aparte de sonreír, por alguna razón cuando todo ese bizarro combate acabó, Marinette no pudo evitar pensar en Chat Noir en el ámbito paternal.

No. No es que tuviera sentimientos por Chat Noir, simplemente fue un pensamiento algo random que de la nada llegó.

Chat Noir siempre era tan lindo. Él siempre intentaba protegerla, siempre la ayudaba, siempre le decía cumplidos y nunca se rendía.

Era un buen chico. Y ya era la tercera ocasión en la cual notaba que era atento con los niños. La primera vez fue cuando August resultó akumatizado, era un bebé, era lógico que debía ser tierno.

Después las hermanas de Alya. Se notaba que ellas admiraban al gato, por eso saltaron a sus brazos. Fue tierno. Y ahora Chris.

Se notaba que algún día sería un grandioso padre. Era tierno y era tan infantil como los niños. No pudo evitar reír ante ese pensamiento.

Luego, se sonrojó.

Su mente divagó y no pudo evitar pensar en Adrien. Lo había visto con Manon en una sesión fotográfica hace tiempo, se había comportado de modo dulce. También una vez saludó a August.

¿Cómo sería Adrien realmente con los niños? ¿le gustarán? ¿será tan tierno como con todos los demás? ¿también soñará con tener tres hijos?

Suspiró.


End file.
